peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 February 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-02-29 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *A mixtape made "on the fly" from this show. *1) Clear FM mono recording, but slightly distorted at times in the bass, due to using Chrome tapes without a Chrome Bias setting! *2) Good FM stereo recording *Available tracks: File 1 marked # File 2 marked @. *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan *Tracks marked ¤ are direct Spotify links. Sessions *Misty In Roots #6, recorded 22nd February 1984. *Tools You Can Trust #1, recorded 8th October 1983, repeat, first broadcast 12 October 1983. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Chameleons: A Person Isn't Safe Anywhere These Days (album - Script Of The Bridge) Statik STAT LP 17 # ¤ *Tools You Can Trust: Show Your Teeth (session) # *Girls Of The Golden West: That Silver Haired Daddy Of Mine (10" shellac 78 - You Get A Line And I'll Get A Pole / That Silver Haired Daddy Of Mine) Bluebird B-5167 @ *Dead Can Dance: Ocean (album - Dead Can Dance) 4AD CAD 404 # ¤ *Misty in Roots: The Wanderer (session) # *Dion: The Wanderer # ¤ *23 Skidoo: Coup (12") Illuminated ILL 2812 ¤ *Fire Engines: Meat Whiplash (single - Candyskin / Meat Whiplash) Pop Aural POP 010 # *D.O.A.: D.O.A. (album - Bloodied But Unbowed) Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 31 ¤ *Tools You Can Trust: The Feud (session) # *Dave Bartholomew: Who Drank My Bear When I Was In the Rear (10" 78 - Who Drank My Beer While I Was In The Rear / Little Girl Sing, Ding-A-Ling) Imperial 5210 ¤ @ *Wake: Something Outside (12") Factory Benelux FBN24 # ¤ *Misty in Roots: West Livity (session) # *Cramps: New Kind Of Kick (album - Off The Bone) Illegal ILP012 # ¤ *Tools You Can Trust: Houses And Tools (session) # *Neil Tucker: Breathing (v/a album - Earthed) Middle Earth MDLS 20 *Segun Adewale: Yo' Pop Music ( album - Play For Me ) Stern's *Smiths: Suffer Little Children (album - The Smiths) Rough Trade ROUGH 61 # ¤ *Don Carlos: Them Say (7") Dove / Wambesi TWDV 506 ¤ *Felt: Mexican Bandits (Album - The Splendour Of Fear) Cherry Red MRED 57 ¤ *Minutemen: I Felt Like A Gringo ¤ *Tools You Can Trust: Working And Shopping (session) # *Two Sisters: Right There () Streetwave *Danglers: Derek (album - Books And Parcels) Total Lack TLR 001 # *Misty In Roots: Cuty Running (session) *Dirty Rotten Imbeciles: Running Around (7" EP - Violent Pacification) R Radical DRI-7-2 *Fall: Room To Live (album - In A Hole) Flying Nun # ¤ *Matuka Mareka: unknown *Tracks marked # available on File 1 *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 File ;Name * 1) 1984-02-29 Peel Show.mp3 * 2) John Peel 1984-02-29 ;Length * 1) 55:05 * 2) 05:17 ;Other *1) Thanks to .... Weatherman22 *1) Created from tapes SB023 and SB024 *2) From the Gumtree tapes *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zinnddjtjtd (may need to add the .mp3 extension) *2) Mooo Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:John Peel Papers 1984 Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes